familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927)
Farsund, Norway |Baptism = November 5, 1882 Vance parish Farsund, Norway |Death = Jersey City, New Jersey |Burial = |Siblings =Peder Elias Pedersen (1863-?) Lars Pedersen (1865) Lars Emanuel Pedersen (1869-?) Sophie Pedersen (1872-1949) Peder Severin Pedersen (1876-?) Anton M. Pedersen (1879-?) |Father = Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) |Mother = Serine Larsdatter (1840-1905) |Spouse = Emil August Schneider (1884-1955) |Marriage = Manhattan, New York |Children = Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) Alice Violetta Schneider (1913-2002) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) aka Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersdatter; Immigrant from Farsund, Norway to USA on June 27, 1903 (b. October 2, 1882, Vanse, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. December 26, 1927, 10:20 pm, Christ Hospital, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Parents *Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) *Serine Larsdatter (1840-1905) Birth Inga was born on October 02, 1882. Her death certificate lists her birthday as "October 20, 1885". All the references to her in Norway list her year of birth as "1883". In the listing for her confirmation she is listed as "October 2, 1882" and this will be considered canonical. Baptism She was baptized on November 05, 1882. Siblings *Peder Elias Pedersen (1863-?) *Lars Pedersen (1865) *Lars Emanuel Pedersen (1869-?) *Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersen (1872-1949) aka Sophie Pedersen who married Hans Andreas Carlsen Schultz (1867-1896) in 1894 and after his death married Martin Andreassen (1865-c1910) and after his death emigrated to the US with her children, Klara Helene Shultz (1895-1973) and Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) *Peder Severin Pedersen (1876-?) *Anton M. Pedersen (1879-?). Confirmation She was confirmed on October 11, 1896 in Vanse parish. Norway Our Inga may be the "Inga Pedersen" in the 1900 Norway Census working as a "barnepige" at 8 Gyldenløvsgade in Kristiansand, Vest-Agder, Norway. The census lists her birth year as "1883" and her birth place as "Farsund". Emigration She left Kristiansand, Vest-Agder, Norway on June 12, 1903 and listed her birth year as 1883 and her occupation as "tjenestepige", or maid. She was aboard the ship "Thingvalla" and she arrived in New York on June 27, 1903, entering in New York City under the name "Inga Pedersen". The trip took 16 days to cross from Kristiansand, Vest-Agder, Norway to New York City in the United States. Trip abroad She returned from a trip to Norway on September 12, 1906 and listed her residence as "Jersey City". Marriage She married Emil August Schneider (1884-1955) in Manhattan, in New York City, on February 13, 1908. Emil was the son of August Schneider (c1860-?) and Henriette Horlomann (c1860-?) of Bielefeld, Germany. Emil worked as an investment banker. Their marriage certificate number was "4017". Children They had two children: *Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940), the aviator, who married Gretchen Hahnen (1902-1986) *Alice Violetta Schneider (1913-2002) who married John Harms (1905-1985) Trip abroad Inga returned from a trip to Germany, via Southampton, Southamptonshire, England, on July 16, 1908 aboard the ship "Deutschland". She listed her homeland as Farsund, Norway and both her and her husband's height as 5 feet and 8 inches and their eyes were blue. Manhattan, New York Their address was 108 4th Avenue in New York City and she said that she previously entered the US in the year 1900. Trip abroad She returned from Hamburg, Germany on August 18, 1911 aboard the ship "Pennsylvania". The family returned from Hamburg, Germany to their home in New York City on August 05, 1914, aboard the ship "President Lincoln". They were living at 80 6th Avenue at the time. Postcard Sopie Marie Olsdatter (1852-aft1910) wrote a postcard between 1910 and 1914 to her sister, Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) and it reads as follows: "A little parcel to you from sister, stay well. Our most beloved dear Salmine and family, now when Sofie shall travel on Saturday, she will be kind and go to you and bring regards from your dear father and sister, I have no address, as I get the letters in return, got a letter from Lina 8 days ago, she is good and sound and has visited you, sister, and she said you were in good mood and happy, yes God helps you and your people, so that you still may come to see your old father he is pretty well and was glad he heard that Lina think about a trip home, together with you if everything goes well, with the help of God, we live well, have no suffer. Marie Klungeland is a candidate for confirmation October 6th. You John get regards from Malla Bekkevig Liva mm (with more). Dear, be careful so that you once again can see old Norway. Lina wrote that she had a good time by Inga it was so nice, we have had a cold summer so we have had the fire in the stove all the time, you shall get letters when I get back. Love from father and sister." Jersey City By 1920 Inga and Emil were living at 2728 Hudson Boulevard and Emil owned a delicatessen in Union City, New Jersey. Living with them were Klara Helene Shultz (1895-1973), her niece via Sophia Pedersen, who had emigrated in 1910 from Norway; and Lena Aadnesson (1882-?), a cousin, who emigrated from Norway in 1916. Klara Helene Shultz (1895-1973) would eventually run the delicatessen and marry Edward A. Thompson I (1895-1935), and later John Muhlbruch (1905-1979). Hospitalization Inga was living at 171 Manhattan Avenue in Jersey City when she was hospitalized on December 19, 1927. Death She died of "double bronchiopneumonia" with "cirrhosis of the liver". She had been a heavy drinker. Obituary Inga's funeral notice was published in the Jersey Journal of Jersey City on December 28, 1927. Burial She was buried in Fairview Cemetery on December 29, 1927 in Fairview, New Jersey. Widower remarried After Inga's death, Emil remarried and had one more child. Memories about Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) *John Emil Harms (1939) wrote on February 4, 2013: after being sent a copy of the image: "The first picture is my grandmother, Enga, she is holding Eddie, then Opa Schneider and he is holding my mother Alice. Enga was a very hard alcoholic and died on the operating table more from her alcoholism than the appendix they were removing. When they lived in Red Bank, NJ mother used to go up to Joe Kennedy's home, about six houses away, and purchase a bottle of scotch for Opa. No one would suspect a little girl, in her white Sunday school dress buying scotch from the biggest bootlegger on the shore, Joe Kennedy. After engraving I will send you a picture of the watch with Opa's picture in side. This was the first expensive item he purchased after arriving in America. He and Roland Lindeman, Lindeman's Game Farm in the Catskills, opened and operated what today is Household Finance. They sold just before the big crash, Opa kept cash, to include a stash of gold coins he still had at his death, and US Go vt bonds, then want around purchasing high rise apartments through Jersey City. Believe he owned four very large properties. No one knew him as the owner, only as the handyman they called when they had a problem in the apartment. One day I went with him, he in his bib overalls, and me looking like some waif he found, with stern instructions I was to call him Mr. Schneider, not Opa. So off we went to install a gas stove in an apartment. The woman gave him $10.00 ( a lot of money then) to relocate the stove and not tell the "Super" who she was actually talking too. No one knew him as the owner until his death. Bobbie my wife and I went to his beloved Brant Lake Estate two years ago. What a mess, Opa is turning over in his grave to see what has happened to his magnificent summer retreat." Eddie Schneider Her son, Eddie, set the transcontinental air speed record in his age category in 1930, three years after her death. External links *Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) at Findagrave Relationships *Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) was the first cousin 3 times removed of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) Gallery Image:URN-NBN-no-a1450-kb20060111010689.jpg&siz=full.jpg|1882 birth and baptism Image:Pedersen-Inga 1882.gif|1882 birth and baptism index File:Pedersen-Peder 1885 census.png|1885 Norway census Image:Pedersen-Inga 1896 confirmation.jpg|1896 confirmation in Vanse, Norway parish Image:1900 census Pedersen-Inga Norway.gif|1900 census as a maid Image:Pedersen-Inga Schneider-Emil 1908.gif|1908 marriage Image:Schneider-Inga 1908a.gif|1908, Emil August Schneider (1886-1955) and Inga Petersen (1885-1928) returning from Europe in 1908 Image:1910 census Schneider Schultz 1.jpg|1910 US census in Manhattan Image:Schneider-Inga 1914a.gif|1914, Emil August Schneider (1886-1955) and Inga Petersen (1885-1928) returning from Europe in 1914 Image:NewYorkStateCensus1915 449632754.jpg|1915 New York Census Image:1920 census Schneider Schultz.jpg‎|1920 census in Jersey City Image:Pedersen-Inga 1927 death certificate.png|1927 death certificate Image:Eddie August Schneider, family grave at Fairview Cemetery 100 0914.JPG|Grave marker Image:Schneider plot in Fairview Cemetery, Fairview, Bergen County, New Jersey, USA.jpg|Sexton card Ancestors About the author This article was created by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: Burials at Fairview Cemetery, Fairview, New Jersey Category: People from Farsund, Norway Category: Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927)